


Rebel

by Dolimir



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: Peggy rebels.





	Rebel

Don’t flaunt your intelligence. Speak softly and with an agreeable tone. Don’t wear dreary clothing or unbecoming hats. Wear something that swishes and draws all eyes to the shape of your legs, but for goodness sake stand properly. Don’t be vulgar. Don’t wear your pride on your sleeve. Let men make the important decisions. 

Peggy Carter threw back a shot of whiskey, then raised an eyebrow and slammed the glass on the table and glared at the bartender. 

“Another.”

She kept her face impassive as the Howling Commandos erupted into cheers and laughter. 

Never again, mother, she thought. Never again.


End file.
